warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rise like a Phoenix: Wie Phönixflug zum BaumClan kam
18:25, 15. Mai 2014 (UTC) Geschichte „Was willst du hier?“, fauchte der rote Kater einen goldfarbenen an. „Das ist mein Territorium.“ Der Goldene schüttelte allerdings den Kopf. „Das ist das Territorium des BaumClans“, miaute er ruhig. Der Rote knurrte nur. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn fremde Katzen in mein Jagdgebiet eindringen“, grollte er. „Tja, der BaumClan mag das auch nicht“, antwortete der Goldene. „Wie ist dein Name?“ Der Rote fuhr die Krallen aus. „Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren“, murrte er. „Ich bin jedenfalls Sonnenbaum“, miaute der Goldfarbene ruhig und musterte sein Gegenüber mit interessiertem Blick. Der Kater war kräftig, sah trotz seiner mächtigen Schultern flink aus und schien auch gut Jagen zu können, denn hinter ihm lagen eine Taube und ein Kaninchen. „Das ist Beute des BaumClans“, sagte Sonnenbaum und zuckte mit einem Ohr in Richtung Frischbeute. Der Blick des roten Katers folgte dem Ohrzucken Sonnenbaums und er knurrte erneut. „Das ist meine Beute“, fauchte er. Er stellte sich vor die Beute und sträubte wütend das rote Fell. Sonnenbaum neigte den Kopf. „Das ist Beutediebstahl“, miaute er nur, ruhig glitt sein Blick über das rote Fell des Katers, welches in der Sonne aufglühte. „Wie ist dein Name?“, startete Sonnenbaum einen zweiten Versuch. Diesmal ergab der Kater sich und murmelte: „Phönix.“ „Nun, Phönix“, miaute Sonnenbaum. „Du hast ein natürliches Jagdtalent, siehst kräftig aus und scheinst schnell zu sein. Außerdem scheint es so, als ob du Kamperfahrung hast.“ Phönix zuckte mit einem Ohr. „Und?“, fragte er, seine Stimme klang genervt. „Katzen wie dich brauchen wir im BaumClan“, murmelte Sonnenbaum. Ein Schatten legte sich über seine grünen Augen. Er dachte daran, dass der BaumClan kleiner war als der VogelClan, er dachte daran, dass es zurzeit keine Königinnen gab und auch daran, dass Phönix so stark aussah. Sonnenbaum mochte diesen Streuner. Er wäre eine Bereicherung für den BaumClan. Vielleicht kannte er sich mit Zweibeinern aus und wusste, was die Zweibeiner am Krähenfraß-Ort planten. „Phönix“, miaute er nach einer Weile. „Willst du dich dem BaumClan anschließen?“ Phönix wandte den Kopf ab und dachte eine Weile nach. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme nicht mehr so aggressiv: „Ich denke schon, dass es gut wäre, wenn sich Katzen gegenseitig helfen.“ Sonnenbaum neigte den Kopf vor dem Streuner und warf einen Blick auf die Frischbeute. „Willst du sie mitnehmen?“, fragte er. Phönix nickte und nahm die Taube, während Sonnenbaum das Kaninchen nahm. Zeitstern nickte langsam. Sonnenbaum hatte ihm soeben Phönix vorgestellt und sein Treffen mit dem roten Kater geschildert. Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit nur aufmerksam zugehört. „Danke, Phönix“, miaute Zeitstern. „Für die Frischbeute. Und herzlich willkommen im Clan.“ Der graue Anführer erhob sich und trat auf den Felsen, auf dem er saß, wenn er etwas anzukündigen hatte. „Katzen des BaumClans, versammelt euch“, rief er. Sofort kamen alle Katzen des BaumClans auf die Lichtung gelaufen. Sonnenbaums eigener Schüler Mauspfote war unter ihnen. Er war gerade erst ins Lager gekommen und trug stolz ein Kaninchen im Maul. Sonnenbaum war stolz auf seinen Schüler, wandte aber den Blick ab, um aufmerksam zuzuhören, wie Phönix zum Krieger ernannt wurde. „Katzen des BaumClans, dies ist Phönix“, miaute Zeitstern. Er nickte in Richtung des roten Katers, der neben dem Stein saß. „Er hat den ehrlichen Wunsch, ein Krieger zu sein und hiermit wird er das auch.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Ich Zeitstern, Anführer des BaumClans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, sich diesen Kater anzusehen. Er hat den ehrlichen Wunsch, ein Krieger zu werden und empfehle ihn euch als solcher. Phönix, versprichst du, das Gesetz der Krieger einzuhalten und deinen Clan zu schützen, selbst wenn es dein Leben kosten kann?“ Sonnenbaum merkte, wie Phönix schluckte, aber sofort die richtigen Worte wählte, als er miaute: „Ich verspreche es.“ „Dann gebe ich dir mit der Kraft des SternenClans deinen Kriegernamen.“ Zeitstern ließ seinen Blick kurz auf dem Kater ruhen, der den Blick des Anführers erwiderte. „Phönix, von nun an lautet dein Name Phönixflug. Wir ehren deine Entschlossenheit und deinen Mut und heißen dich als vollwertigen Krieger und als Mitglied unseres Clans willkommen.“ „Phönixflug! Phönixflug!“ , riefen die Katzen, wenngleich Sonnenbaum auffiel, dass nicht alle Katzen den neuen Krieger begrüßten. Doch das würde vorbeigehen – er war eben neu und musste sich einleben und das Gesetz der Krieger erlernen. Doch dabei würde Sonnenbaum ihm helfen. Song Waking in the rubble, walking over glass. Neighbors say we’re trouble, well, that time has passed. Peering from the mirror, no, that isn’t me. Stranger getting nearer, who can this person be? You wouldnt know me at all today from the fading light I fly. Rise like a phoenix, out of the ashes. Seeking rather than vengeance, retribution. You were warned, once I'm transformed, once I’m reborn. You know I will rise like a phoenix, but you're my flame. Go about your business, act as if you’re free. No-one could have witnessed what you did to me. Cause you wouldn’t know me today. And you have got to see, to believe. From the fading light I fly. Rise like a phoenix, out of the ashes. Seeking rather than vengeance, retribution. You were warned, once I'm transformed, once I’m reborn. I rise up to the sky. You threw me down but I'm gonna fly. Rise like a phoenix, out of the ashes. Seeking rather than vengeance, retribution. You were warned, once I'm transformed, once I’m reborn. You know I will rise like a phoenix, but you're my flame. Song © Conchita Wurst https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToqNa0rqUtY Kategorie:By Fireheart002 Kategorie:BaumClan (byFire) Kategorie:Eisblumes Entscheidungen Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Songfiction Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten